youtubefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattoom
Matthew White (Mattoom) is a Canadian YouTube Gamer, Let's Player, and Musical Artist. He is born April 18, 1991 at Dawson City, Canada which he is 27 years old. He has a mom, dad, and a sibling which his twin sister Isabelle White which is also 27 years old. Origins At October 13, 2008 during his year at high school he has been a member of a film club at Dawson City High School and he is learning to be an animator, editor, and filmmaker for his future career and he had his first YouTube channel before his gaming channel called "Toilet Toons" which features cartoons and animated skits for everyone which wasn't that successful but he is still proud of his work but unfortunately his lost his motivation on that due to college and depression but then after he deleted his old channel in February 4, 2011 his music instructor taught him how to do music and he was very successful at it and his good college friends Alex and Nick decides to team up and start a comedic rock band called DragonBreathTV which was a successful band that people enjoyed but unfortunately the band is no longer a thing due to arguments but they are still good friends. Bringing Back his Motivation on YouTube After months, months, and months due to struggle at college and depression he is worried that he will loose his motivation on YouTube or filmmaking and he feels bad for himself that he has depression but his parents told him to not give up and never let it go down because they say that your a great star. And then Matthew was filled with tears of joy and he was super happy and he got his motivation back for his career. His YouTube Career May 13, 2010 there was a youtuber named PewDiePie (which everyone already knows who he is) and he is watching his YouTube videos in the classic era and he wants to make gaming videos since he learned filmmaking. So during college he started his channel on June 11, 2012 and his first lets play series is the Legends of Zelda Ocarina of Time which is a little successful series but he wants more subscribers. So he played other games like Minecraft, Super Mario 64, Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, and Sonic Shuffle which were a little successful to but it's not enough so he looked up PewDiePie's channel to see what he is missing on his content and it's horror games so he played the first horror game on his YouTube channel called The Last Of Us on July 8, 2013 which his channel got 100,000 subscribers thanks to that lets play series The Last of Us after that he played other games Five Nights at Freddy's, Skyrim, Gmod, and PC games and since he played those games he reached 1,000,000 subscribers on October 17, 2014. Matthew's wife Not only that he is a great YouTuber and Content Creator but he is also known for being a great and kind husband. On November 19, 2014 Matthew White is married to a woman named Amy Harper (Amy White) and she has been a couple videos on Matthews channel and she has her own YouTube channel called Amy White which she does vlogs and facts sometimes she also makes videos to give people advice about things in real life or the internet. They have met at September 9, 2011 during college when they were partners in a science project. later in April 13, 2015 that they announced that Amy is pregnant and she will be having two kids which will be twins. The Return/Rebirth of DragonBreathTV On June 17, 2015 Amy uploaded a vlog on her channel that he and Matthew are going to Starbucks to visit Matthew's old friends Alex and Nick to just talk and chill until they have this idea to bring back DragonBreathTV so they did there first album called "sunshine in hell" and there other album "1UPFever" which made there channel a success and it reached 300,000 subscribers.